wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Town criers
Just an update regarding my previous announcement. In the trials, they have proven sufficiently popular to warrant expanding their numbers - so now you can find them at: *Alindaer *Amador *Aringill *Baerlon *Bandar Eban *Caemlyn *Cairhien *Devon Ride *Emond's Field *Fal Dara *Far Madding *Four Kings *Glancour *Illian *Lugard *Mayene *Maerone *Maradon *Taran Ferry *Tar Valon *Tanchico *Tear *Watch Hill *Whitebridge *Remen This means that there are now 100 (!) quests in the game that all lightside humans can do at anytime of their choosing, and I'll keep this list updated. Each crier (currently) has four unique quests, and at least two of them have been done in such a way that any lightsider of any level should be able to complete them with even the worst equipment and stats. They are all unique, so it is no good handing in the book that the Tear town crier asks for to the Maradon town crier. As I've mentioned before, you can do them five times, and the reward lessens each time. You are encouraged to move somewhere else if you've completed all your quests for your current resident city. So, if you're using them for a quick rent money boost, you may not want to do them all at once and keep some for a rainy day =). The triggerword is as described on the mob: quest. On a slightly down note, in the tradition of WoTMUD, the trials have revealed some abuse taking place regarding the handing in of multiple items. So, the code behind them had to be changed to prevent this. There won't be any reimbursements if you are affected by this, so here are some clear examples to note of how they now operate: "give all.ring crier" '' ''Crier will reward you for one ring. He no longer drops the others. '' ''"give ring crier", wait 1 second, then "give all.ring crier" '' ''Crier will reward you for one ring. He no longer giver rewards for the others. '' ''Jock and Mac both "give ring crier" at the same time. '' ''Crier will reward whoever gave it first. '' ''Jock asks about quests, and Mac hands in a ring. '' ''If Jock was first, then the crier will do his speech to Jock, Mac will gain no reward. '' I am aware that there are more to be done, and another announcement will follow as they are completed. Feel free to mail me with more locations (they should be named towns or villages - catch an immortal online and get me a room number for the town well there). As per usual, mail any bugs directly to me using mudmail. All bugs mailed to me as of last night have now been stomped, and any other should be stomped quickly (usually on the same day). Last but not least, thanks to Tamarlyn and Khnum for their help in suggesting appropriate quest items, and thus helping to get this project off the ground in record time. On a more personal note, it has been a pleasure to be able to complete an uncontroversial project like this, which leaves a lot of good feeling around, which has proven an instant "hit"... and the comments mailed in my direction and put on that forum thread (which I inadvertedly deleted) have been very kind. Thank you. Regards, Nass ''In "return", I'd appreciate your help in bringing another fresh influx of newbies to the mud, by spreading the word about on whatever fantasy, gaming, leisure, mud or Wheel of Time sites that you use. Spread the word, it may not be perfect but there is plenty of fun to be had here! These quests are made for them - the newbies absolutely don't need great stats to do them and in fact it is better they don't. The quests, I hope, provide a sense of achievement for newbies, whilst learning the basics of the mud. The newbies ahould never run out of quests and they should not have any money worries. I know that we were up in the 120s again at the weekend, it'd be great to get to the 130s again soon =).